Maman
by Toonette
Summary: Rappelle-toi des bons souvenirs mon Stiles . Stiles regarde sa mère et sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ? Il est dans ce salon à raconter à sa maman, les dernières frasques de la meute. Pourtant… ne devrait-elle pas être morte ?


**Défi de Mai !**

 **Bonne fête des mères !**

 **Hello mes louveteaux !**

 **Voilà une nouvelle fic qui répond à un défi pour la fête des mères et les termes pour ce défi étaient :**

 **défi fête des mamans**

 **Fandom : à choix**

 **Pairing : à choix mais M/M obligatoire**

 **Nombre de mots max : 15'000**

 **Publication : un os le 28 mai pour la fête des mères française**

 **Image: obligatoire**

 **Thème : ''maman, je me suis marié le mois dernier avec un homme.''**

 **Univers : UA ou Canon**

 **Genre : Fluffy ou drama**

 **Bon pour l'univers je crois que je me suis un peu ratée mais ça devrait le faire ^^ Bref voici ce j'ai écrit ! Bonne lecture !**

 **OS Titre : Maman**

 _« Tu es ma lumière, mon rayon de soleil, mon petit joyau, je t'aime tout simplement et pourtant je dois partir. » une mère à son fils._

Stiles s'étira et bâilla, il se sentait tout engourdi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis il renifla l'air et sentit cette odeur, celle des pancakes aux pépites au chocolat que sa mère adorait lui faire tous les matins. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se précipita dans la cuisine.

Il ne voyait que le dos de sa mère mais savait d'avance qu'elle avait ce petit sourire amusée qu'elle aimait lui réserver à son réveil. Il avait souvent le sentiment à cet instant-là d'être unique à ses yeux.

-Je savais que les pancakes allaient te réveiller, je ne voulais pas que tu dormes trop, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant et en lui donnant une assiette avec des pancakes dorés qui sentaient divinement bon.

Encore une fois, elle avait attaché ces cheveux couleur caramel en un chignon lâche et ses yeux si semblables aux siens pétillaient de joie. Et encore une fois, elle avait une trace de farine sur la joue gauche. Cette image le frappa et il s'appuya contre la table pour ne pas tomber. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voir ce matin lui donna une subite envie de pleurer, il eut encore un moment d'hésitation mais se reprit et chassa ce soudain chagrin incongru.

-Faire la grasse matinée, c'est bon pour la santé, répliqua-t-il fier de lui relancer la même rengaine comme chaque matin.

-Et si tu me racontais quelque chose de plus intéressant ? Comment va Jackson ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et…

-Stiles, tu dois bien avoir eu un bon moment avec lui ?

Stiles dodelina de la tête en se souvenant que oui… Jackson n'était peut-être pas qu'un gros con.

 _Stiles n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire en voyant un Jackson en larmes sur son canapé._

 _-Jackson, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu faisais là._

 _-Je…. Je… Lydia… et… veut pas que…._

 _C'est tout ce que Stiles put comprendre en entendant les sanglots de Jackson._

 _-D'accord, j'ai compris, bouge pas je vais chercher de la glace._

 _En fait, il n'avait rien compris techniquement parlant, mais il devinait que tout était lié à Lydia, ce qui impliquait une grosse dispute et comme Danny était parti en vacances, Jackson se retrouvait seul. Après, le pourquoi Jackson était venu chez lui restait un mystère._

 _De retour avec la glace, il alluma ensuite la télé et attendit que Jackson se calme. Cela prit son temps mais bientôt les sanglots cessèrent laissant place à quelques reniflements._

 _-T'as intérêt à rien dire de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui Stilinski ! grogna Jackson en se tournant vers lui le nez et les yeux rouges._

 _Stiles ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire. Jackson était tellement peu crédible à cet instant ! Il n'était clairement pas menaçant dans cet état-là. Jackson afficha un air outré en voyant la réaction de l'hyperactif. Ce qui ne fit de faire redoubler le rire de Stiles. Son rire était tellement communicatif que Jackson, même s'il essaya de garder bonne figure, se retrouva bientôt à rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi._

-Tu aurais dû le voir maman ! Avec sa tête de chiot blessé, il me faisait penser à Scott !

-C'est comme ça que vous êtes devenus amis ? s'enquit sa mère, curieuse.

-Oui, un peu comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il cassait avec Lydia, il venait me voir et on se faisait des après-midi film. Je ne pensais pas qu'on deviendrait amis avec lui pourtant… souffla Stiles, l'esprit soudain ailleurs.

 _« Oh bordel ! Il y a du sang partout ! Il respire ? Il respire ?! Bordel ! Respire Stilinski ! »_

La voix de Jackson, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand ce dernier avait dit ça… et …il frissonna.

-Et Lydia ?

La voix de sa mère le ramena à l'instant présent. Il secoua la tête et lui sourit.

-Lydia ? Comme d'habitude c'est une pro…

 _-Stiles ? Stiles je te parle !_

 _Stiles sursauta et la regarda. Elle venait de changer de robe et tournait sur elle-même, attendant un avis de sa part. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit intensément avant de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait._

 _-Lyd's, je trouve que le jaune ne te va pas, sérieusement je préfère la robe violette, celle avec un décolleté._

 _Elle se dépêcha de remettre la robe en question et hocha finalement la tête._

 _-Tu as raison. Tu vois que j'avais raison de t'emmener avec moi ! Tu as toujours le bon avis alors que Kira ou même Malia sont incapables de le faire correctement !_

 _Stiles pouffa._

 _-En même temps, Lyd's tu es effrayante quand tu parles de fringues ! Elles ont peur de te froisser !_

 _-Tu es le meilleur, souffla Lydia avec un doux sourire._

 _Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il n'était certes plus amoureux de Lydia, mais recevoir des compliments de sa part était toujours agréable. Elle vint se mettre à sa hauteur et lui prit la main._

 _-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stiles : non plus, mon confident, tu le sais ça ?_

 _L'instant semblait tellement solennel que Stiles en fut légèrement déboussolé. Elle paraissait tellement triste et sérieuse en cet instant !_

 _-Je le sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie Lydia, lâcha-t-il._

 _Elle lui sourit rompant ce moment intense et décida de tester trois autres robes, sait-on jamais…_

Stiles sentit sa larme couler le long de sa joue, il la toucha surpris.

 _« Une caresse dans ses cheveux, des sanglots douloureux… »_

-Pourquoi je pleure, souffla Stiles, perdu.

Il faisait froid maintenant.

-Stiles, reste avec moi. Parle-moi de ce petit nouveau, parle-moi de Liam.

-Je … Maman…

-Stiles ! Raconte-moi, comment tu as appris à Liam à faire des brownies !

Il ne comprenait pas le ton soudain pressant de sa mère, mais il s'exécuta sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

 _-Bordel Liam, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de casser des œufs !_

 _Liam lui offrit une moue désolée et refit une tentative en tirant la langue de concentration. Ce fut un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas non plus parfait !_

 _-Maintenant, tu mélanges et cette fois-ci tu ne pètes pas la cuillère en bois !_

 _Stiles se retint de rigoler en voyant le soin que prenait Liam à tenter de faire des brownies. C'était son idée, un moyen de lui apprendre le contrôle et comme Scott avait donné son aval… eh bien Liam se retrouvait tous les mercredi après-midi à faire de la cuisine, ordre de l'alpha. Stiles prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser le louveteau de la meute._

 _-Tu crois qu'ils vont être bons cette fois-ci ? s'enquit Liam, en prenant un air soucieux._

 _Stiles se retint de lui dire qu'il ne serait certainement jamais un bon cuistot, il préféra rester diplomate, à sa manière bien sûr._

 _-Il y a plus qu'à espérer, mercredi dernier j'ai failli perdre plusieurs de mes dents._

 _Liam baissa la tête en regardant son mélange avec un regard méfiant._

 _-Le plus important c'est que tu mettes du cœur à l'ouvrage, rajouta Stiles avec un petit sourire._

 _Liam lui sourit aussi, content de recevoir un encouragement. Stiles lui donna de nouvelles indications et cette fois-ci les brownies furent un peu plus réussis, c'était déjà ça !_

Un sourire en y repensant et l'air ambiant se réchauffa doucement. Mais…

 _« Scott, il va s'en sortir ? Scott, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! »_

-J'aime bien ces moments où on cuisine, souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux pour oublier la voix affolée de Liam et évitant de se demander pourquoi l'autre était aussi angoissé.

La température semblait un peu plus clémente dans la pièce maintenant. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être installé dans le salon avec sa mère. Cette dernière le regardait intensément.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?

Il ne comprenait rien, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Avec elle.

-Mon chéri…

-Maman, je…

Il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. C'était comme se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Sa mère ne devrait pas être là… Elle était morte il y avait de ça dix ans…

-Tu es morte ! lâcha Stiles dans un cri douloureux.

-Stiles ! Regarde-moi ! Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Tu ne dois te souvenir que des moments heureux pour toi, tu comprends ?

-Je suis mort ?! demanda Stiles dans un sanglot.

-Non ! Tu es… dans un entre-deux mais je ne peux pas tout te dire, car ça pourrait faire pencher ton cas du mauvais côté.

-Un entre-deux ?!

-Tu es dans le coma, mon Stiles.

Stiles grelotta, il faisait maintenant un froid glacial dans le salon. Sa mère le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Je vais mourir ? demanda Stiles, la terreur lui nouant maintenant la gorge.

-Non ! Stiles il faut que tu penses à des choses positives, des souvenirs heureux, c'est ça qui peut te sauver. Tu dois t'accrocher, tu dois vivre mon chéri.

-Je…

-Stiles, un souvenir. Un de ceux concernant Scott, lui dit sa mère d'une voix pressante.

Stiles inspira et…

 _-Comment je vais faire ?!_

 _Stiles regarda son presque-frère aller et venir et se dit qu'arriver à le détendre allait être compliqué._

 _-Tu t'avances dans l'allée, calme et serein et surtout tu souris, franchement ça ne va pas être compliqué Scotty._

 _-Et si je trébuche ?!_

 _-T'es un loup-garou, tu as de super réflexes, lui rappela Stiles._

 _-Et si je bégaie ?!_

 _-Tu resteras mignon quoique tu fasses, Scott ! Kira t'aime et … franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé à tout organiser quand même !_

 _Scott grimaça, lui rappelant par ce simple geste que ses plans étaient souvent foireux._

 _-Eh ! Tu me blesses Scotty ! s'exclama Stiles, scandalisé._

 _Certes, ces plans d'attaque connaissaient parfois des couacs mais ses plans d'organisation de fêtes étaient les meilleurs ! Foi de Stilinski !_

 _-Oui bon… Tu as raison… Tu n'as pas perdu l'alliance ?!_

 _-Scotty, elle est dans ma poche ! En tant que garçon d'honneur, j'ai pensé à tout !_

 _Scott hocha la tête et se remit à faire les cents pas. Stiles jeta un regard discret à l'horloge et remarqua que le moment tant attendu n'allait pas tarder. Il opta pour une annonce en douceur._

 _-Allez Scotty, c'est l'heure d'aller sur l'échafaud !_

 _En voyant la tête de chiot terrorisé que faisait Scott, Stiles lâcha un rire amusé. Ce mariage allait être top !_

-Scott avait vraiment belle allure dans son costume et Kira était… magnifique dans sa robe de mariée ! En fin de compte Scott a trébuché sur le tapis et a bégayé pendant l'échange des vœux mais ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux que vraiment ça n'a rien bousillé de leur mariage, termina de raconter Stiles en sentant joyeux en pensant à ce moment épique.

-J'imagine assez bien, rigola sa mère, franchement amusée.

Les deux se regardèrent, toujours aussi complices. Stiles se sentait mieux, un peu plus réchauffé.

-C'est un frère pour moi, lui confia Stiles en regardant ses mains qui tremblotaient.

 _« Reste avec moi, mon frère ! Reste avec moi ! Je suis là, je te tiens ! »_

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, je savais que te laissais entre de bonnes mains, lui sourit sa mère en l'obligeant à s'éloigner de cette voix, celle de Scott.

-Tu me manques, hoqueta alors Stiles.

C'était toujours aussi dur, cette perte, ce manque… Elle se leva et lui prit les mains.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi toi ? demanda Stiles en serrant les mains de sa mère.

-Tu ne dois pas y penser, Stiles.

-Tout le monde vit ça ?

-Une réponse, un souvenir en échange, exigea sa mère en fronçant les sourcils de détermination.

-Deal, sourit Stiles se souvenant qu'ils le faisaient avant pour trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Oui, dans le coma, tout le monde vit ça. Il y a forcément une personne qui t'aide à t'accrocher.

-Donc soit j'arrive à m'accrocher soit… je meurs ?

-Oui, tu grelottes à nouveau Stiles. Un souvenir. Parle-moi de Malia.

Stiles eut du mal à remuer les lèvres pour former des mots mais il se laissa lui-même porter par ce souvenir…

 _-Je ne comprends pas…_

 _-C'est simple Malia, tu as mal au cœur comme tu dis car tu… es triste, c'est… normal, tenta de lui expliquer l'hyperactif avec un petit sourire crispé._

 _-Je ne veux pas avoir mal, grogna la coyote en faisant la moue._

 _-Tu as cassé avec ce mec et…_

 _-C'est lui qui a cassé !_

 _-Oui bon, ce que je voulais aussi dire c'est que tu lui as cassé la gueule aussi et ça aussi… c'est mal._

 _-Il n'avait pas qu'à pas me faire un coup pareil !_

 _-Malia, il est aux urgences, tu as de la chance qu'il en sorte vivant et surtout qu'il ne porte pas plainte._

 _Stiles tentait de rester calme et était encore étonné que l'ex petit ami n'ait pas porté plainte, en même il avait trop la trouille que Malia vienne finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Malia qui recommençait à mâchouiller le coussin en grognant. Une vraie psychopathe cette fille …_

 _-Malia, ce que tu vis est ce que l'on appelle « une peine de cœur », continua de lui expliquer Stiles en mettant des guillemets sur ces derniers mots._

 _-Mais avec toi, ça ne m'a pas fait ça !_

 _-Eh bien, je pense que l'on était faits pour être amis, tu es ma seconde meilleure amie, lâcha Stiles avec un petit sourire._

 _Malia dodelina de la tête et relâcha enfin le pauvre coussin. Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle souffla et rouvrit les yeux, étonnée de pleurer. Stiles s'approcha et lui prit la main._

 _-Et ça, Malia, lui dit-il en lui montrant la larme, ça montre que tu es triste et que si tu as besoin de moi à n'importe quel moment, je serais là, tu comprends ? Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse car tu resteras toujours ma super coyote._

 _Les lèvres de Malia tremblotèrent et elle lâcha son premier sanglot. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami._

 _-_ _ç_ _a fait mal… murmura t-elle perdue._

 _Elle expérimentait pour la première fois un chagrin d'amour et Stiles venait de lui montrer comment elle devait l'appréhender…_

Stiles se rappelait l'avoir serré dans ses bras et… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en entendant ce chuchotement près de son oreille…

 _« Je ne te laisserai pas, mon meilleur ami, jamais. »_

-Stiles, s'il te plaît, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de ça, lui souffla sa mère maintenant près de lui et lui caressant les cheveux.

-C'est tellement … dur, murmura Stiles en lâchant un sanglot douloureux.

-Je sais, mon rayon de soleil.

Stiles inspira doucement le parfum lila que sa mère mettait tous les jours quand il était enfant.

-Et toi… pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? chuchota l'hyperactif d'une voix tremblante.

-Pour moi, il était trop tard. J'étais malade. Je me suis battue pour rester près de toi, près de vous… Vous quitter a été un déchirement mon chéri…

Sa mère pleurait et lui caressait avec douceur le visage. Ces gestes qui lui avaient tant manqué… Cette douceur, cette sécurité, cette chaleur… Tout lui manquait. Sa mère avait toujours été son refuge et la voir maintenant… Il ne voulait pas la voir partir à nouveau…

-Je suis gelé…

-Parle-moi de ton père…

 _Lampe torche à la main, le shérif essayait de ne faire aucun bruit, il grimaça quand la porte du frigo fit un bruit de grincement. Foutu frigidaire ! Il sourit de satisfaction en voyant le reste de tartiflette. Ce soir, ça allait être la fête ! Il tendit la main et… la lumière de la pièce s'alluma brusquement._

 _-Rassure-moi, tu venais chercher de l'eau ?_

 _Le shérif lâcha un soupir dépité et referma le frigo. Il se tourna pour voir son fils bras croisé et regard furibond. Il opta pour la lâcheté._

 _-Je… oui de l'eau._

 _-Et la tartiflette ?_

 _-Intacte, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait innocente._

 _-Papa…_

 _-Je ne l'ai pas touchée ! se défendit son père en prenant un visage outré._

 _-Mouais, il t'aurait fallu de cinq minutes de plus…_

 _-Meuh non !_

 _-Bon, ton ventre est sauf, tu peux retourner te coucher, ordonna Stiles d'un ton catégorique._

 _-Tu es le fils et je suis ton père et… tenta le shérif._

 _-Blabla, sache que je sauve ta vie là ! En plus ce reste de tartiflette n'est pas pour toi._

 _-Ah oui ?! Et pour qui ?_

 _Stiles lui offrit un sourire machiavélique._

 _-Si je te réponds alors, toi, tu dois accepter de me dire que tu étais là pour manger la tartiflette !_

 _Le shérif grommela et sortit de la pièce. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, décidément son père ne changerait jamais ! Le shérif avait malgré tout un sourire en montant les escaliers. Les deux avaient décidément une complicité totale…_

 _« Je t'en supplie fiston, bats-toi… »_

Stiles sursauta en entendant ces mots, c'était comme un électrochoc qui lui envoya des ondes de chaleur au niveau du torse.

-Papa ne le supporterait pas si… si je ne reviens pas, murmura Stiles en fixant ses mains qu'il ouvrait et fermait par automatisme.

-Je ne le permettrai pas, lui dit sa mère en plantant un regard décidé dans le sien.

-Je ne comprends pourquoi mes pensées sont aussi… éparpillées, souffla l'hyperactif, perdu.

-C'est normal. Mais tu as remarqué que chaque fois que je te cite un nom tu arrives à me raconter un souvenir, je suis là pour ça, pour que tu n'oublies pas que l'on t'attend, lui sourit sa mère en lui posant une main sur sa joue.

-J'ai tellement peur…

L'air était à nouveau glacial, il recommençait déjà à claquer des dents.

-Parle-moi de Peter, il m'a l'air de quelqu'un d'assez complexe…

Stiles laissa fuser un petit rire : oui aucun doute là-dessus, Peter était unique…

 _-Bon, les gars, vous allez devoir tourner à droite, leur rappela Stiles avec le talkie-walkie._

 _-Ne jouez pas les cons et attendez avant d'attaquer, leur signala Peter en piquant le gadget de Stiles._

 _Ce dernier poussa un cri outré et tenta de reprendre son bien, l'oncle de Derek ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et éclata même de rire en voyant ses gesticulations._

 _-Peter ! Rends-moi mon talkie-walkie !_

 _Peter l'ignora et continua de regarder l'avancée des autres sur l'ordinateur portable. Stiles poussa un gros soupir et croisa les bras en foudroyant Peter du regard._

 _-Merde, il y a un mur ! On fait quoi ?! s'exclama la voix de Scott, alarmé._

 _-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Stiles et Peter._

 _-Un mur ! grogna Derek, visiblement en colère de l'autre côté de la ligne._

 _Peter et Stiles se regardèrent tous les deux, ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire ce mur alors que sur le plan numérique il n'y avait rien._

 _-On y réfléchit, ne bougez pas, se reprit Peter en coupant la communication._

 _-Bon, c'est quoi ce mur de merde, marmonna Stiles en se tirant les cheveux nerveusement._

 _-Bizarre, il ne devrait pas être là…_

 _-_ _ç_ _a faisait trois semaines qu'on bossait sur ce plan !_

 _-Oui et on est quand même les deux génies de la meute !_

 _Les deux soufflèrent et entamèrent une réflexion silencieuse. Trois semaines qu'ils bossaient sur un plan pour empêcher une meute rivale de venir sur leur territoire, le but étant de les coincer à un endroit stratégique, c'est-à-dire loin de Beacon Hills. Soudain ils regardèrent à nouveau, tous les deux ayant compris en même temps._

 _-Bordel, ils doivent avoir une sorcière dans leur camp, s'exclama Stiles._

 _-C'est donc elle qui a créé un mur imaginaire ! termina Peter un sourire extatique sur le visage._

 _Ils claquèrent simultanément leur main dans un geste de victoire. Peter se dépêcha de rallumer le talkie-walkie._

 _-Ce n'est pas un mur, vous devez quand même passer !_

 _Il y eut des protestations de l'autre côté, mais finalement Peter et Stiles eurent gain de cause et après une poignée de secondes…_

 _-Bordel, c'était un faux mur ! s'exclama enfin Derek._

 _-On est les meilleurs ! cria Stiles en levant bien haut les bras._

-Et nos plans fonctionnent à chaque fois, souffla Stiles avec un petit sourire fier.

 _« C'est ma faute ! Ma faute ! »_

Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains, ne comprenant plus rien à ces brides de paroles. Puis…

-Comment j'ai pu l'oublier… chuchota Stiles, horrifié.

-Stiles…

-Comment j'ai osé l'oublier ! cria Stiles en se levant maintenant complètement affolé.

-Stiles, c'est nor…

-Ne me dis pas que c'est normal ! J'ai osé oublier Derek !

-Stiles ! Tes souvenirs sont embrouillés, tu as reçu un choc, tu es dans le coma. S'il te plaît calme-toi et reviens t'asseoir, l'exhorta sa mère, ferme.

Stiles dodelina de la tête et revint d'un pas chancelant pour venir s'effondrer dans le fauteuil.

-Parle-moi de lui, lui demanda sa mère.

-Il… ça fait… Oui ça fait deux ans que je suis avec lui ! s'exclama Stiles heureux de s'en souvenir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps pour lui de se réapproprier ses souvenirs.

-Je l'aime et je te jure quand on est ensemble, ça fait des étincelles ! Oh ! Bon sang, tu devrais le voir, il a toujours les sourcils froncés pour un rien, il grogne plus qu'il ne parle, il est romantique sous ses airs fermés, il me fait des petits déjeuners à tomber, il adore lire, il met souvent ses lunettes de soleil qui lui donnent un air terriblement sexy, il embrasse comme un dieu, il est affreusement protecteur, il m'a demandé en maria… se coupa brutalement Stiles en se souvenant de quelque chose de très important.

-Je me suis marié… Maman je me suis marié le mois dernier avec un homme… dit enfin l'hyperactif dans un murmure stupéfait.

-Raconte-moi.

 _Stiles allait se marier. Bordel, il allait se marier ! Il était une vraie pile électrique aujourd'hui car c'était aujourd'hui LE jour spécial, celui où il allait devenir un Hale. Il se passa pour la 233_ _e_ _fois la main dans les cheveux, puis vérifia pour la 100_ _e_ _fois que sa cravate était bien mise. Il soupira et sursauta quand Scott arriva dans la pièce._

 _-Stressé ? s'enquit son presque frère, avec sourire amusé._

 _Bon, c'était officiel, Scott en profitait pour l'embêter afin de se venger du comportement de Stiles pendant son propre mariage. Stiles lui fit la grimace et Scott éclata de rire et vint le prendre par les épaules pour une accolade fraternelle._

 _-_ _ç_ _a va aller Stiles ! Si tu veux tout savoir, Derek est aussi stressé que toi !_

 _-Ah oui ? demanda Stiles avec une petite moue perplexe._

 _-Terriblement même !_ _ç_ _a fait quand même la sixième fois qu'il demande à Lydia si les fleurs étaient bien placées et si les bagues étaient en sécurité !_

 _-Les bagues ! Merde, tu les as mis où ? s'exclama Stiles en se tirant les cheveux, à nouveau affolé._

 _-Zen, elles sont dans ma poche !_

 _-Dans ta poche ?!_

 _-Il me semble que tu avais fait pareil pour moi, s'éclaffa Scott, s'amusant comme un fou._

 _-Tu brises le bro-code là ! marmonna Stiles, outré._

 _-Les garçons, on se calme, leur dit Lydia en entrant, majestueuse dans sa robe rouge cerise._

 _-Fais quelque chose Lyd's, Scott se moque de moi !_

 _-Scott, tu sors, va vérifier que les invités s'installent bien à leur place ! lui ordonna Lydia._

 _Scott lâcha un soupir mais préféra s'exécuter plutôt que de subir les foudres de la rousse. Celle-ci s'approcha de Stiles et vit avec horreur les cheveux en désordre de ce dernier._

 _-Un peigne ! Où est ton peigne ?! cria t-elle, cherchant frénétiquement du regard le peigne en question._

 _-C'est bon Lyd's, ils ont toujours été comme ça, souffla Stiles._

 _-Tout doit être parfait pour ton mariage Stiles ! Un peu de laque devrait les aider à tenir, soutint la rouquine en cherchant dans son sac à main._

 _Triomphalement, elle sortit une bombe de laque et un peigne, allez savoir comment elle arrivait à faire tenir tout ça dans son minuscule sac ! Sans s'occuper de ses protestations, elle le coiffa._

 _-Tu es magnifique, sourit-elle en le mettant ensuite devant le miroir._

 _Stiles se voyait en effet, on pouvait dire que dans son costume noir il avait une fière allure. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sourire._

 _-_ _ç_ _a va être bon, ils sont tous installés, vint les prévenir Liam avant de repartir en courant._

 _Le père de Stiles vint quelques secondes plus tard pour venir son rôle : celui de le mener vers l'autel. Il avait été décidé que Derek n'ayant plus de famille serait celui qui attendrait l'arrivée de son futur promis. C'était un mariage qui serait présidé par Deaton car c'était avant tout une union qui serait célébrée à la mode loup-garou. Il faisait donc nuit et le mariage se déroulera donc sous la pleine lune, tradition oblige. Lydia leur adressa un dernier regard et sortit pour aller s'installer._

 _-Tu as fière allure, fils, lâcha le shérif avec sourire ému._

 _-Merci, papa, souffla Stiles, heureux._

 _La musique commença doucement à s'élever, leur rappelant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Stiles inspira profondément et lâcha enfin la seule chose qui lui faisait de la peine ce soir._

 _-J'aurais aimé que maman soit là…_

 _Son père hocha la tête et vint le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte ferme._

 _-Elle serait tellement fière de toi, lui murmura à l'oreille son père._

 _Puis, il le relâcha et lui prit le bras. Ils se regardèrent puis sortirent de la tente en calquant le rythme de leur pas sur la musique. Le paysage était magnifique, des rangées de bancs avaient été installées dans la clairière qui jouxtait la petite ville, des fleurs violettes et bleu pâle décoraient les allées et le sol était parsemé de pétales de rose. Puis il fixa son regard droit devant lui pour croiser celui vert étincelant de Derek. Il manqua de trébucher face à l'intensité du moment, Derek l'attendait devant l'autel et il était tout simplement… beau. Il se rendit à peine compte que ses pas l'avaient déjà mené à sa destination car il était bien trop occupé à fixer son futur époux. Derek lui avait avoué au début de leur relation que son ancre, c'était lui : Stiles l'hyperactif. Ce dernier venait de comprendre que ce qui le rattachait à la vie, c'était l'autre : le si ténébreux Derek Hale._

 _-Si nous sommes ici sous cette pleine lune c'est pour unir Genim Mikovin Stilinski et Derek Sales Hale par les liens magiques du mariage. Moi, Alan James Deaton, émissaire de la meute Hale, garantit l'authenticité de cette union. Ici baignés par la lumière de la lune, se tiennent deux compagnons, deux individus qui s'aimeront et qui feront face ensemble. Est-ce ainsi que vous l'entendez ?_

 _-Oui, déclarèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes._

 _-Et vous Lydia Arielle Martin et vous Scott Gregorio McCall, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union ? reprit Deaton en regardant cette fois-ci les témoins désignés._

 _-Oui, acceptèrent Scott et Lydia._

 _-Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais._

 _Seul le silence le plus complet lui répondit et l'émissaire put donc continuer._

 _-Derek Sales Hale, voulez-vous prendre, Genim Mikovin Stilinski pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

 _-Je le veux._

 _-Genim Mikovin Stilinski voulez-vous prendre, Derek Sales Hale pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

 _-Carrément ! Euh, je veux dire je le veux !_

 _Des rires se firent entendre dans l'assemblée mais se turent rapidement pour pouvoir suivre la suite. Les deux hommes se mirent chacun la bague au doigt._

 _-_ _A_ _u nom de la lune, par votre consentement mutuel, je vous déclare unis par les liens magiques du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser !_

 _Le reste, Stiles ne l'entendit pas et il se perdit dans le baiser passionné qu'il échangea avec Derek… Bordel, ce qu'il l'aimait…_

 _« Non, non, non ! Respire Stiles ! Ne me laisse pas ! Putain, respire ! »_

-Ton mariage devait être splendide, murmura sa mère, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

-C'est à toi que je pensais quand… quand je me suis pris une balle dans le torse, chuchota Stiles dans un sanglot.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait être sorti de chez lui, de s'être dirigé vers sa voiture pour aller y chercher un pack de bière et… qu'un groupe l'attendait. On lui avait tiré dessus sans sommation. Puis… il s'était effondré et la meute, qui l'attendait dans la maison, s'en était rendu compte ou plutôt avait entendu les tirs. Il se souvenait des sanglots de Lydia, des cris de Jackson, des hurlements de Scott, de l'angoisse de Liam, des plaintes douloureuses de Malia, de Peter s'auto-accusant, de son père pleurant, des mains de Derek et de ses suppliques…

Si sa mère était son refuge étant enfant, Derek lui était son roc…

Il lâcha un cri douloureux en se touchant le torse. Sa mère vint le prendre contre elle avec douceur. Et pourtant… oui pourtant il n'avait pas froid à cet instant. Sa mère dut sentir sa surprise. Elle lui sourit.

-Je devais t'aider à te remémorer tes souvenirs heureux, ceux qui te rattachaient à la vie, je devais attendre qu'il vienne te chercher…

Stiles entendait maintenant… Quelqu'un toquait avec insistance à la porte. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-C'est Derek, mon chéri, il t'attend, il est là, tu dois y aller maintenant, lui dit sa mère en le relâchant.

-Je… je me souviendrai de tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Tu te souviendras que je suis là, préféra lui répondre sa mère en lui mettant la main à l'endroit où était son cœur.

-Tu me manques tellement…

-Je serais restée, tu le sais ça, mon chéri ?

Il dodelina de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tellement l'émotion lui nouait douloureusement la gorge.

-Je t'aime, mon chéri, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue avec amour.

-Je t'aime tellement maman… chuchota t-il enfin.

Cette fois-ci, il avait pu le lui dire, la voir une dernière fois et lui dire au revoir. Dans cette étreinte maternelle, il n'avait plus peur, il était protégé, elle l'avait sauvé et… dans un dernier murmure alors qu'il se sentait partir :

« Vis ta vie mon fils, tu as encore tellement d'aventures à vivre. Je suis et je serais toujours fière de toi… »

MamanMamanMamanMaman

Et Stiles ouvrit les yeux…

Il se réveilla d'un coma de huit jours. Huit jours pendant lesquels, la meute resta à son chevet jour et nuit. Huit jours d'angoisse, huit jours de cauchemar, huit jours où la meute ne fut plus qu'une loque et huit jours où Derek ne fut plus qu'une ombre. A son réveil, une longue rééducation l'attendait, mais cela ne l'effraya pas, après tout il n'était pas seul et ne le serait jamais… Il avait l'intuition que quelqu'un veillait sur lui et à chaque fois qu'il avait ce sentiment, il sentait une légère pression au niveau de son cœur à l'emplacement de son cœur et une chaleur agréable qui l'envahissait. Il s'autorisait alors un sourire, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Une meute et un mari, que demander de plus ?

 **Voilou ! Bon vous avez pensé quoi ? ;-) Triste ? J'avoue avoir versé une larme!** **Je dédie cet OS à ma super maman, bonne fête mamoune !**

 **BBB !**


End file.
